G-Invasion
G-Invasion, или G-man Invasion (рус. Вторжение G-man`а) — модификация для Half-Life '' от русских разработчиков. Обзор Данный мод является пародией на оригинальную игру. Комический эффект достигается за счёт замены моделей практически всех NPC и некоторых других объектов на модели, выглядящие как G-man или предметы его облика (чемодан, костюм). При этом внешность всех этих "Джи-менов" гротескна и нелепа: изменены пропорции тела, добавлены различные забавные элементы и так далее. Заменена и значительная часть звуков. В основном для переозвучивания использовались звуковые эффекты из ''Pinball 3D и сигналы Windows XP, что не добавило модификации серьёзности. Фоновый саундтрек теперь состоит из бодрых веселящих мелодий, при этом они играют даже там, где в оригинале саундтрека не было (меню игры, поездка на монорельсе). Также, независимо от происходящих событий, может звучать сумасшедший смех за кадром. Фразы персонажей могут быть взяты из совершенно другого момента игры - так, учёные в секторе C "приветствуют" игрока истошными воплями. Изменена и речь костюма HEV - при подборе батареи звучит фраза "Уровень химического заражения # процентов". Геймплей претерпел незначительные изменения. Теперь противники не так агрессивны, а урон от них меньше. Например, тентакл всё своё внимание будет концентрировать на верхнем ярусе шахты. Это сделано для того, чтобы игрок не напрягался над сложностями прохождения, а просто получил порцию позитива. Интересные факты thumb|Меню игры. *Если открыть меню выбора уровня сложности, то игроку предложат следующий выбор: "Вуайерист" (курс подготовки), "Турист" (лёгкий уровень), "Дантист" (средний). "Анархист" (тяжёлый). Надпись выше сообщает: "Правительство рекомендует вам начать с первой опции!". *В течение поездки на монорельсе мы, как и в оригинале, видим на экране различные информационные фразы. Они гласят: **''Сверхсекретная правительственная лаборатория "Учреждение G". Зона G, уровень G, сектор G, линия G, поезд G.'' **''Субъект: G-истребитель первого класса. Мужчина, возраст неизвестен.'' **''Образование: кого оно волнует?'' **''Род занятий: истребление G-man`ов'' **''Место назначения: лаборатория G-клонирования'' **''Уровень допуска: случайный'' **''Наниматель: Coca-Cola Company'' **''Приоритет при ЧС: никакого'' *Названия глав оригинальной игры изменены следующим образом (слева пародийное название, справа - оригинальное) **'Young exterminator course' (Курс юного истребителя) - Hazard Course **'Nothing going on '(Ничего не происходит) - Black Mesa Inbound **'G-Laboratory' (Джи-лаборатория) - Anomalous materials **'The truth is out There' (Истина где-то рядом) - Unforeseen Consequences ***Название главы - ссылка на цитату из культового сериала " X-files". **'Office Fun' (Офисное веселье) - Office Complex **'We`ve got donuts!' ("Мы встретили пончики!") - "We`ve Got Hostiles!" **'G-man`s residence' (Резиденция Джи-мена) - Blast Pit **'Power me up' (Поимей меня) - Power Up **'On a nail' (На гвоздях) - On A Rail **'Swimming pool' (Плавательный бассейн) - Apprehension **'G-meat factory' (Джи-мясокомбинат) - Residue Processing **'Fresh air '(Свежий воздух) - Questionable Ethics **'Celebrate G-army' (Да здравствует Джи-армия) - Surface Tension **'Forget about donuts! '("Забудьте о пончиках!") - "Forget about Freeman!" **'Invasion of G-mans' (Вторжение Джи-менов) - Lambda Core **'G-reality' (Джи-реальность) - Xen **'Smoked out' (Обкуренность) - Gonarch`s Lair **'Super-G-world' (Супермир Джи) - Interloper **'Giga G' (Большой Джи) - Nihilanth **'End of nightmare' (Конец кошмара) - Конец игры *Если в конце игры принять предложение G-man`а и прыгнуть в портал, то появится следующий текст: "СУБЪЕКТ: неизвестен. СТАТУС: читер. Субъект выпрыгнул из межгалактического транспространственного поезда. Никаких останков найдено не было". *Когда берётся костюм, звучит мелодия использовавшаяся в старых рекламах Intel. Галерея 2015-04-08_00003.jpg|Защитный костюм, стилизованный под одежду G-man`а. 2015-04-08_00019.jpg|Убитый зомби. В руках игрока чемодан, заменяющий монтировку. 2015-04-08_00018.jpg|Хедкрабы, выглядящие как чемоданы с ножками. 2015-04-08_00015.jpg|Буллсквиды 2015-04-08_00016.jpg|Вортигонты после каскадного резонанса. 2015-04-08_00022.jpg|Барнакл leech gman.PNG|Пиявка 2015-04-08_00032.jpg|Тентакл атакует учёного. 2015-04-09_00004.jpg|Гаргантюа icky gman.png|Ихтиозавр 2015-04-09_00009.jpg|Игрок со снарком в руках. 2015-04-09_00010.jpg|Фунгус 40109.jpg|Бой с гонарчем. В руках игрока — радиомина. 2015-04-09_00005.jpg|Игрок атакует вортигонта в Зене при помощи рукоулья. controller gman.png|Контроллер пришельцев boids gman.png|Бойды nihilanth gman.PNG|Нихилант 2015-04-08_00029.jpg|Боец HECU 2015-04-08_00025.jpg|Турель apache gman.PNG|Apache 2015-04-08_00027.jpg|Лазерная мина. 2015-04-08_00020.jpg|Игрок с гранатой в руке 2015-04-08_00023.jpg|Аптечка в виде чемодана G-man`а 2015-04-08_00014.jpg|Батарея в раздевалке Гордона, как и аптечка, имеет вид чемоданчика Категория:Моды Категория:Моды на движке GoldSrc Категория:Творчество фанатов Категория:Юмористические моды